Creepy Rising Doll
The Creepy Rising Doll was two versions of an animatronic sold at Spirit Halloween ''for the 2014 and 2015 Halloween seasons. ''3.3 foot Creepy Rising Doll: This version is a slightly smaller than Spirit's version but it is more detailed. The doll crouches at 3.3 feet, but rises to 4.8 feet. This version was sold for $269.99 and was put on Spirit Halloween's website in 2014, though removed in 2015 in order to prevent confusion with their 5 foot version. Spirit Halloween's Exclusive Creepy Rising Doll: The Spirit exclusive Creepy Rising Doll is much taller than the original Rising Doll. This version was less detailed than the original version, only having cracks and a few black weathered marks on its face. The doll crouches at 5 feet but rises to 6 feet. This version had a very common problem, where the black cord that raised with the motor would get stuck on a poll connected to the animatronic, which would cause a loud clicking sound. However, this could easily be fixed by zip-tying the cord. The doll was sold in 2015 for $229.99 and was displayed in the Spirit Swamp Tours display. Spirit Halloween Description (5 Foot Version) "The cracked 5' Creepy Rising Animated Doll wants to play a little game with you, but you'll have to get close in order to learn the rules! Watch as your guests get lured in by the eerie childish voice when the tattered doll is crouching at 4.8', and then regret it as its voice becomes dark and disturbing, its eyes change to glowing a menacing red, and it rises to 6.5'! If this doll has its way, this will be a game of hide and seek where only your bones will be found." * Exclusively at Spirit * Includes: ** Doll animatronic ** Adapter * Animated * Step pad compatible * Adapter Type: 6V/1A * Cord Length: About 6 feet * Dimensions: 60"H X 24"L X 18"W * Weight: About 10 pounds * Material: Polyester * Imported * Note: Step pad sold separately * Recommended for display in covered areas Spirit Halloween's Description (3.3 Foot Version) "The Creepy Rising Animated Doll wants to play a little game with you, but you'll have to get close in order to learn how to play! When crouched, this animated decoration speaks in an eerie childish voice, but when it rises to 4.8-feet high, it's voice becomes dark and disturbing. Creep out your guests when you decorate with this Creepy Rising Doll." * Creepy Rising Animated Doll includes: ** Decoration ** Adapter ** Step Pad ** Wire Frame ** Hands ** Clothing * Materials: ** 100% Polyester * Dimensions: * 60" x 24" x 18" * 4.5kgs Trivia *The Creepy Rising Doll is voiced by both Mike Reynolds and Charlotte Reynolds. The first part of the phrase is voiced by Charlotte while the second part is voiced by Mike. *The popularity of this animatronic caused a Costume based on it to be released and sold by Spirit Halloween. *The Creepy Rising Doll was released in 2014, but was an online-only prop. It wasn't until 2015 that it was brought to stores and appeared in the Spirit Swamp Tours theme. Gallery 07250475-b.jpg|''Spirit'' version CRD.PNG|Website picture Creepy_Rising_Animatronic_Doll_Via_darkstonecastle_on_YouTube.png|''Spirit'' version close-up of face s-l640.jpg|3.3ft version close-up of face 271d32ccb49d47318c2cbcfc819eb253.jpg|Front of 2015 box pQ00UKZDcT1O.gif|Promotional GIF unnamed.gif|Promotional GIF 4e22c5f5fc9aeefda4352d383c80afd2.jpg|Costume Videos Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Animatronics Category:Seasonal Visions Category:Rising Animatronics Category:Dolls Category:Spirit Swamp Tours Category:Females Category:Towering Animatronics